The Swordsman of Despair
by Wowza48
Summary: Jibojiki, a swordsman from the mamodo world, wishes to become king so that the weak are never again pushed around by the strong.  Yasuko, a girl not even 5 years old yet, holds the power known as the answer talker.  will they win?  Need OC mamodo teams
1. Prologe

_**Swordsman of Despair meets **_

_**Girl who wishes for peace**_

By Wowza48

Prologe: The meeting

_The young swordsman looked on as the petals fall. He who carries the title of the "Swordsman of Despair" and the head of his clan when his father died if now in the battle for king. He wishes to make his clan proud, but will he succeed? No, he must not think like that to himself. He must find the one who is destined to read his book, so he can take victory._

_ His abilities make his eyes narrow on a group of** humans** in weird coats, white and rubbery, "lab coats" as he learns they are called, trying to restrain a helpless little girl with force as the girl cries, tears streaming down her face. Instincts kick in, unable to just stand and watch as the weak are being treated as lesser creatures, and he leaps from the cliff he is on, almost as quick as a bullet, slashes the weapons the scientists and their guards hold, then knocking them out one after another. He stares at the girl, who's pale blue eyes hold a ring pattern in them for a few moments before turning normal again, causing him to believe it was a mirage. He looks at the girl, and asks:_

_ "Are you hurt, girl?" His voice holds concern, startling the girl, for she was used to being treated like she wasn't human, like she was lesser than everyone else._

_ "Y-Yes. Thank you mister." The small girl bows to him, and the ring pattern reappears when she sees the book he is carrying. "That book... may I please see it?"_

_ The swordsman nods once, and carefully hands the beaten child, who could not be any more then 3 years old, the precious book he carries that connects him to this world. His instincts tell him that she may be the one who can read it, and bring out the powers of it. The book shines, and the swordsman smirks. He has found his partner for the battle. The battle for..._

Mamodo King!

Not bad if I do say so myself. About 1 page, and it's my first story on here. Check out my deviantart account and look for Jibojiki and Yasuko to see what they look like.


	2. The First Battle

_**Swordsman of Despair meets **_

_**Girl who wishes for peace**_

By Wowza48

Wowza48: yeah, sorry this chapter took so long. At least it's 3 pages of work. I blame school for me not being able to get it done til now. Anyways, here is the first real chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The first Battle<p>

_2 days later_

Jibojiki was walking along, holding several bags of groceries, bringing them to Yasuko's house. He found out she was an orphan, but inherited a fortune from her dead parents, seeing as she was their only child, but a group of scientists kidnapped her, and the servants thanked him very much for saving her. He was walking along when he saw what seemed like a small boy in an ally way, staring at him. When he looked down the ally way though, no one was there, but he still sensed someone there. 'Strange, my senses don't mess up often. . . oh well, probably just stressed' The young swordsman thinks to himself as he walks away. Once he is gone, however, a young boy 8 year old boy in a black cloak and pale skin appears inside the ally way, his dark eyes slightly fearful. "... That mamodo saw me... I need to go contact Touma to tell him that another Mamodo team is here before they attack us... then again, he didn't attack me right now, so I might just lay low and hope he passes... NO! I need to fight sometime or else I won't get any new spells! Plus he might of not attacked me because he didn't have his bookkeeper with him. Then there is the fact that weird guy with the metal arm told us to attack any teams we run into that he doesn't introduce to us as allies or else he'll burn our book... Alright! I'll go get Touma and then we can go attack that guy!" The small pale boy says, trying to pump himself up in a rather childish matter. He then becomes transparent again and disappears.

On a building, a red circle glows on a mamodo with a robotic arm.

(scene change, Jibojiki is at Yasuko's home, which is a small mansion)

Jibojiki comes in, putting the groceries into the kitchen. The young swordsman then took his sword and began cleaning it. He takes very good care of his sword, like all swordsmen do. "Yasuko! I'm home!" he calls after re-sheathing his sword. A blond, blue and pink flash suddenly attaches itself to his torso.

"Jibo-kun!" the small girl says. Jibojiki laughs, petting the small girl who was his bookkeeper. They were going to be in a lot of tough battles, but for now, they should take advantage of what free time they'll have.

Suddenly, Yasuko's eyes gain a ring pattern, indicating her answer talker. "A mamodo is near us!" Hearing this, Jibojiki gave Yasuko the book and then they both went outside, where there... was no one there. Suddenly, Jibojiki's instincts kicked in, making him pick Yasuko up and dodge a ball of dark energy, which explodes on the ground.

"What the-?" Jibojiki looks at where the energy ball came from, where he could barely make out a transparent boy, the same one he saw in the allyway. "A mamodo who can make himself transparent?"

Then another boy around 17 years of age comes out from hiding behind a statue, holding a dark grey spellbook. The teen himself has spiky brown hair with hazel-colored eyes, wearing a white tank top and an unbuttoned blue shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. "So... you are our opponents? Sorry, but you don't look like much. No matter, normally I would stay away from the fighting, but we are under watch by a dangerous team, and if we don't follow what he says, he'll take Mao away, and I won't let that happen! He is like a little brother to me!" The teen says as his book glows.

"Dang it! Yasuko! Stand back!" Jibojiki yells, drawing his sword. He lunged at the pale mamodo as Mao's partner read a spell to attack him with.

"The first spell! _**Daromu!**_" Touma yelled. Yet another dark blast comes at Jibojiki, who promptly slashed through the blast. Jibojiki then slashed at Mao, who turned transparent, causing the sword to pass through him.

"So, the rumors I heard of the phantom Mamodo who was picked on were true. You don't seem weak to me, so why didn't you try to stand up for yourself? Why do you let other mamodo boss you around?" Jibojiki asks. Due to his clan's connections back when he was in the mamodo world, he had heard rumors of a supposedly weak mamodo who was nicknamed the "Phantom".

Mao hesitates at this question, for it took him off guard. Jibojiki just stands there, waiting to block any attack Mao does, but doesn't attack Mao, which confuses the pale boy further. "Why are you asking me this? And what do you mean by you don't see me as weak?" Mao asks, confused.

Jibojiki replies instantly. "You mean you don't feel it? I have an ability to sense the true power in people and mamodo. You have great power in you, you just need to unlock it. If you do, there is a higher chance of you becoming king then I, so again, why did you let other mamodo bully you instead of standing up for yourself? They have no right to bully the weak when they themselves have those that they themselves are weak against. So why did you let them get away with it?"

Mao gains a sad face, not speaking for a few moments. "It's because no one wanted to help me..." he stated. And that was true. No one tried to help the pale phantom mamodo when he was being picked on, and it was his ability that made mamodo pick on him in the first place.

"Then I will help you! We can be friends, allies, and help each other. We can make an alliance, and help each other get through the battle for king, to prevent mamodo like the ones that bullied you from becoming king! To make sure that the mamodo king is one that prevents things like that from happening ever again! I, Jibojiki, head of the Danmatsuma clan, swear this on my sword, the Zetsubo Nakami, the despair blade that was created by my ancestors!" Jibojiki declared. Yasuko smiled brightly at this.

But before either Mao or Touma could say anything, Yasuko's answer talker activated, as and Jibojiki sensed an evil presence come near.

"_**Druo!**_" a female voice called. 5 missile like robotic claws come at the 4. Jibojiki pulls Mao and Touma out of the way, when Yasuko dodges with the help of her answer talker, and uses the pycic part to knock the missile claws of course and into the ground. The claws then disappear. "Our attack didn't work. How sad." the female voice says, upset.

The cyborg Mamodo from the building is with the girl, staring at the 4. Mao has a scared look on his face, Touma has an angry look, Yasuko has a serious look and Jibojiki has an unreadable look.

"Who are you?" The swordsman asks the cyborg.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p>I would like to thank those who reviewed my story as well as those who submitted mamodo to be in my story. I will try to get them in as soon as possible, if the story calls for it.<p>

DeathySophia is the owner of Mao/Phantom and his human partner Suzumiya Touma, and I would like to thank her for lending them to me. I hope I got them right. And I plan on bringing more Mamodo people lent me for the story in later chapters, so, until next time!

_Preview_

_Jibokjiki: what the? who are you?_

_?: I am your worst nightmare, foolish mamodo! I will defeat you. No matter what, because of your foolish Ideals!_

_Jibojiki: GAH!_

_Yasuko: JIBOJIKI!_

_Mao: Touma, we need to help them!_

Next Time: Warning, Enemy Revealed? Who is the cyborg mamodo!

_Jibojiki: Is this... the end?_


End file.
